Newt's Balm
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Clara and Newt are in love and have had their good and rough times but the Maze makes everything a 100 time more difficult; especially matters of the heart. (Established relationship. Set at the beginning of the book/movie)
1. Chapter 1

Clara sorted all the different medial supplies; today the box had coming up and that would mean more supplies and if they were lucky maybe a Med-Jack greenie. Most likely not, for whatever reason all of these boys lacked the common sense it took to heal people. That or they just couldn't take the blood and dirty work. Clara couldn't tell you how many times she had seen a greenie gage over a wound and if you were going to be a Med-Jack then you couldn't get sick every time you saw something new.

The boys always seemed busy as soon as the box came up and with good reason; everyone needed to sort out what went where and who got what but Clara never cared too much for that stuff. To many fight and also she always hated seeing the greenie; it remained her to much of when she came up and how terrified she was. It didn't matter that she loved all the boys now, when she first met them she was scared to death of them all.

Just as Clara finished up cleaning everything and had started to put everything back it there proper boxes she heard the door to the hut being opened. She didn't need to look behind her to know who it was. Newt always brought in the new supple despise the fact that he wasn't Med-Jack he liked to use the excuses that as second in command he was suppose to help everywhere. Clint and Jeff how ever had let Clara know that the young man had never helped out until her pretty face showed up.

Arms wrapped around her waste and brought a smile to her face. Soon the warmth of the larger body was mixing with her and his mouth was on her neck.

"Did my supplies come in?"

"mmmhm"

The young man's voice vibrated against her neck, his kisses were placed delicately sending shivers down her spine and making her toes curl a little.

"Did you ever harvest my herbs?"

"mmmhm"

He moved up to her ear and his hand moved up her body to her chest, Clara loved when he did stuff like this. Just random small moments between them that they could get lost in, intimate moments. Her hand moved up into his hair as his teeth found her ear lobe. Her nails dug through the mass of waves to his scalp and ran her nails over it just how he liked it. The boy quickly turned the girl around looked her in the eyes.

"Not nice, you know I have to work, love."

"Ha who came in here and attacked who?"

They both grinned at each other know they were both to blame. Any tension worked up during the day was most often relived during their nights together.

Newt chuckled and took a step back putting his hands in the air; she kept smiling at him as she watched him limp over to the box of supplies. His limp always upset her; Newt believed that it upset her more than it did him sometimes. She hadn't been as good of a Med-Jack when he had been brought in all bloody and broken and because of that she couldn't fix him properly and because of that he was forever in pain.

He had started to help his lover put thing away, taking his time not wanting to rush his time alone with her. Clint and Jeff would be out helping the others for most of the day; the greenie was here and that meant a party.

"You didn't ask about the Greenie."

"Your right. I didn't."

Sighing Newt shook his head, she loved the guys like brothers and he knew that. He also knew that she didn't like getting attached to the greenies. Clara had patched up too many Newbies and even seen a few die; staying detached made her job easier but always gave the Newbies the wrong idea about her. She cared a lot about everyone it was just she needed to know they could cut it in the Glade before she got to attached to them.

"He seems really capable. Older than Chuck about our age maybe. Can't see him as a builder, seems to smart for that. Might make it as a Track-hoe."

"Oh! Is he tall, dark, and handsome.? Tell me dose his eye sparkle? Should I run out and swoon at his feet?"

Newt just rolled his eye before grabbing her chin and placing a kiss on her plump lips, she happily returned it with a smile on her face. She loved to tease Newt, he wasn't insecure about his place in her lift but he didn't like the idea of anyone thinking they could have what was his. With so many males around it was almost primal for him to protect her.

"No swooning. Unless it's for me."

Clara moved closer to him placing her hands on his shoulders and looked started to kiss his lips a few more time. Newt returned each kiss his hands going to her waste.

"Oh Newt!"

She cried out in quickly turned around her back hit his chest and her hand going to her forehead as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Newt held her up a smile on his face. She could lighten his mood no matter the day; Clara was so special like that and it still surprised him to this day that she choice him out of all the Shanks that were there.

"Okay you Shanks put their cloths back on!"

The cry came from Zart who popped in with his eye covered; he and Newt often worked together. The garden was Newt's favorite place to work at, it was relaxing and often gave him a logical reason to come to the clinic; he could simplify go check supplies or bring herbs and no one could say he was slacking off.

"You can uncover your eyes. Slinthead"

"I don't think it's worth Newt clawing my eyes out there, darlin."

Clara just rolled her eyes and moved back to her job. Newt laughed and playfully punched his friend in the gut making him grab his stomach. He quickly turned and tried to make a jump for him but Newt jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Hey no rough housing in the clinic!"

"Yes, mom."

That got Zart a very dirty look but both boys had these shit eating smiles on their faces.

"But Alby sent me to pull you away to help set up for tonight. Looks like he has his hands fun with this Greenie."

That could only mean the newbie was either really thick or he was to cleaver for his own good. If it was the lather that meant Clara was going to have to deal with a lot more cuts and scraps. Clever didn't really work around here; Alby hated questions, as did Gally. They both wanted everything the same for the rest of their day.

Clara wanted to leave the Glade, but it wasn't worth the risk in her mind. She knew the price the maze coast without ever having gone in it; once she had wanted to leave so bad she had pushed Newt to a point where he couldn't take disappointing her any longer. He couldn't take coming back only to tell her nothing had changed; they were still stuck. Her desire to leave had almost destroyed her and Newt and since then she just tried to act like the wall didn't scare her. That she felt trapped and like there was no future to be had. But Newt knew how she felt and what was worse was she knew he knew.

* * *

**So let me know if you guys would like to hear more about Clara and Newt. If so just follow or leave a comment in the little box. Don't worry I don't bite. Thank you for reading! **

**Btw I really love that Clara isn't a runner so that won't change at any point. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**A big Thank you to: **

SophieElizabeth630: for your kind words and support. Hopefully I can make this story something worthy of your(And everyones) time. ^-^

* * *

"Light 'em up!"

The gladers tossed the fire into the pit and the whole thing exploded into a fit of flames. Everyone clapped and cheered as drinks started to be past around, game began and jokes were told. This was the one time a month were everyone could forget their worries and just relax. No work or maze, just fun times and good people.

As the night began Clara was found holding a glass of Gally's special brew in her hand as she watched the boys dance off one at a time, he beat of the drums and hollers of the boys was much more preferred then watching two of them beat the klunk out of each other. It didn't seem to matter how many times she told them to keep it clean someone always got bloody.

Soon there was someone leaning on the same post as her clapping as one of the guys executed one of the more difficult moves. Looking over she saw it was Gally; he was supportive of everyone. A leader in his own way, he wasn't a peacekeeper like Alby or Newt that was for sure but he cared a lot about the group. His heart was in the right place just his attitude didn't normally follow him there.

"Good brew tonight, am I right?"

A smile came to Clara's face as she took a sip of the said drink. It was bitter and went down like fire but the buzz that it left afterward was what made it worth the pain.

"Good that. I do have to say though, I am pretty sure your going weak on me."

Gally put a hand on his heart like he had been struck by her words.

"Don't insult my work, I will have to make it extra strong now. How are the Newbies gonna handle that?"

Clara shook her head at his silly response, any other guy and she would have kept pushing the subject make joke and such but not with Gally. She didn't have anything against Gally other than maybe how rough he could get with other but she also tried not to give him any reason to dislike her.

"That greenie almost went into the maze today. The slinthead thought he was just gonna walk right in. pff"

"I heard. I also heard you stop him; saved his life as it was."

That made Gally smile, Alby and Newt hadn't seen it that way and he had gotten a tongue lashing for getting rough with the greenie.

"People don't belong out in that place…"

Clara had zone out looking out at the maze and Gally's smile left his lips as he too did. He couldn't agree with her more, the runners were stupid for going out there; they were the fast and the strongest but they were also the stupidest. Gally had learned that after he hadn't been accepted into the elite group.

"Yeah… but apparently its our only way out."

That earned him a snort of a response that was graced with a headshake.

"How many times have we heard that? I wouldn't be surprised if the answer to all this was just asking the box if we could leave."

Gally laughed and took a drink of his brew before setting it down on the table before rolling up his sleeves and cracking his neck.

"Time to go beat some sense into those boy."

"Not to bloody now."

As he moved to the circle he turned back around with a jacked grin on his face that just told Clara that she was going to be busy tomorrow. Gally always had her busy the next day after a night of fights, he had only come in once after Minho had taken him down.

Looking around she found the blonde waves of her lover walking next to the unknown frame of the new greenbean. Newt seemed to be explaining the different groups in there lovely little home. It seemed like an opportune time to try and steal him away before he worked himself to death.

"-You don't understand no one wants to be a runner."

" That's right; everyone want to be a Med-Jack."

Both boys turned and looked at the girl before them. Newt had a grin on his face and opened his arm up for Clara as she moved in snaking her arms around his waist.

"Only because your there, love."

He kissed her forehead and she could already tell that he was a little buzzed just from his breath and how she was slightly stopping him from swaying.

"Excuses my manners greenie, this here is Clara; Med-Jack, the only girl in the Glade, and most importantly unavailable. So I best not see any funny business."

Newt's some what serious joke seemed to go right over the boy's head. The greenie seemed more ready to ask questions. Questions weren't good here but with everyone being in such a good mood they were more tolerable.

"It doesn't bother you to be the only girl?"

"At first it was horrible; guys trying to see me naked in the showers, everyone falling over themselves for my attention but after Newt laid down the law everything was good."

The greenie's eye shined with confusion and was ready to ask another question but it seemed he was to close to the fighting ring because next thing anyone knew he was being pushed into the circle. It didn't help that Gally still had a bit of a thing out for him since the higher ups had chewed him out.

"What do you say greenie?"

The boy was obviously unimpressed by the idea of fighting; no doubt because he hadn't his memory and that meant any fighting he knew was now going to have to come from reflex. That wasn't always that easy to relay on.

Soon the boys were chanting for the boy to fight Gally. Clara moved one hand on to Newt's chest before going on her toes to get to his ear. She placed one kiss on his ear.

"Come find me when you're done here."

She slipped out of Newts arms and turned around so he was forced to keep eye contact with the female Med-jack as she walked away. Newt could tell by the look in her eye what she wanted; him. Newt couldn't help but feel his chest swell and his heart beat a little faster as his Clara walked away.

* * *

**So If you couldn't tell this is being set up for some smut/lemon so yeah if you're not into that, I would suggest you stop now. Please show some support with a review or follow and Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 (Adult & Mature Readers Only)

Liam1094: I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you time.

Cassie-D1:Here is the new update, dear. Thanks for the review.

SophieElizabeth630: No problem. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Given the content it took a little longer.

Alyssa: Thank dear ^^

Sutton: Well i am glad your journey had lead you to my door step.

* * *

"And here I thought you weren't going to come."

Newt couldn't help but grin at the vision in front of him. The blonde hair, brown eye beauty before him was on his bed in the homestead. She seemed practically eager as she lay on her stomach facing him as he walked in. She was lucky it was him and not one of the lads; drunk as they all were getting something like that was bond to happen with all the luck they had.

Walking towards her made her hand on her knees so she could be eye to eye with her lover. His hand moved to her hips his eye took in her chest; her breast were small but Newt didnt mind.

"Gally knocked the Geenie's name back into him. Thomas is his name in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

Newt smiled and shook his head as her felt her fingers work at the buckles that held his weapon, when it dropped he felt her fingers move under his shirt. She lightly touched with the sensitive skin on his belly while she locked eyes with him.

Newt never knew what to expect with her, some day she wanted to make love slowly like they were holding on to each moment like their last; those were the times when they both just needed to know the other was alive. Then there were the times where she was playful and eager; where she wanted to tease him and leave him marked. Finally there was when they just fucked; when they just needed to get off but that always left Newt feeling dirty like he had just used her in some way.

This seemed playful; her eyes were heavy with desire her teeth kept biting her lip to tease Newt into coming and biting it for her. Clara's hands moved to take his shirt off and when it was gone her cool hands ran down his chest bring the skin to attention. When her eyes met his he could see clear as day what she wanted and it was he. That look always left him hard; how could he not be. The only girl in the whole world was before him begging for what he had.

Taking his hand he moved it to cup her behind the neck and bring her lips to his in a clash of power. Newt wanted her just as badly as Clara wanted him; it was hard to stay away. Everything about her called to him; her hair begged to be pulled back by his hands, her lips cried for his own, those eye shined with only his reflection, her braless breast were perky for his hands, and he would bet his sex was wet for him.

Newt pushed his lover back so she fell onto the bed that they shared. Her legs remand off the edge giving him the chance to undo them and pull them down. Once they were discarded Newt wasted no time; he jumped right on her cupping her between the legs.

"Ah Newt."

She was breathless by his touch and wet for sure. She got just as horny as he did and just as easily if not more so. He felt how easily he could rub her panties without the slightest bit of friction.

"You touched yourself before I got here, didn't you?"

Newt had moved one finger past the fabric and into his lover. She didn't respond in words but when she bite her lip and smile, Newt knew he was right. Newt loved watching her please herself, he loved when his hands burned for her and when she was begging for him to help her.

Newt couldn't help but smirk as he stood up properly to undo his pants, his lover jump to pulling her top off leaving her in only her boy shorts. They might have covered more than some other types but Newt loved the way they teased him. Moving over to her lover Clara placed a hand on the bulge in Newts own under garments.

By kissing him she moved him onto the bed, slowly moving away only to have him follow after her. Finally once in the middle of the bed they had their arms around one another as they battled for kisses. Newt's runner past made him the winner when his lover had to break for air. He won the chance to push her down on the bed and attack her neck.

Mark after Mark he made his way down to her breast. He licked at the peck then slowly took the nipple in between his teeth. Clara turned her head to the side trying to contain her sounds of pleasure. Her hands gripped the sheets so hard she was sure she could find hole tomorrow. Her breast were small but she enjoyed them being played with and Newt enjoyed being the toy master.

The only way Clara could respond to him was to push her hips up finding his own, the friction was enough to make him pause and look up at his lover. She smirked and wrapped a leg around his; pulled him up to her and wrapping an arm around his back and another in his arm as she started to grind into him.

"Gah! Ng! Clara, Fucking bloody hell!"

Newt was trying to hold himself up as he matched his lovers hips but his boxers were making it next to impossible to pay attention. The friction was starting to burn against his head and was begging for the smooth, wet, welcoming surroundings of Clara.

Newt also couldn't keep up with the movements due to his injury and when Clara finally noticed she flipped him over easily. He might have been bigger but she was use to it by now. Slowly Clara moved the boxers down till they were off and forgotten. Then she lightly ran her finger over the moist tip causing a group of hisses and curses to fall from the blondes mans lips.

"I can't shucking take that."

Newt was close he could feel it and he didn't want to finish before he had even felt his prize.

"Tsk Tsk Newty-pie. I wanted to play."

Newt didn't care for nicknames but when Clara was in control he couldn't stop anything and it only added to the teasing for her; which worked for him. Clara leaned over keeping eye contact as she placed a kiss on the side of his staff bringing a quick in take of breath from the second in command.

"Please love."

She couldn't deny him when he asked so nicely. She crawled up him till she was able to kiss his red lips with her own, biting the bottom lip of his. Newts hand travled down the down her long spin and was forced to grip her sides when he felt Clara grabbing his dick but that wasn't what made him pause it was her slick heat that was rubbing against his dick that made him toss his head back and gasp for air.

"Do you want it Newty?"

"Yes, Shucking yes!"

Lifting herself up Clara held herself above him as she lined herself up for what they both wanted. Newt couldn't suppress the thrust that escaped.

"Naughty!"

"I'll shucking show you naughty if you don- Ahhh!"

Newt's cry and Clara sigh of contentment were heard as she pushed herself down onto Newt. Newt filled her like he always did but that didn't make it any less of a pleasurable overload. Newt let Clara lift and drop herself once more before grabbing her hip to have her roll them for him. His eye rolled into the back of his head as he felt her move around him, hot and wet all for him.

Clara moved her hands onto his chest to hold her up as she started to make a steady paste for Newt to meet her at and when he finally met her movement for movement her head lulled back in bliss. Moving as one was everything for the pair. Her body responded to every movement; skin on fire, hair on end, and just melting.

"Gah! N-Newt!"

Newt had taken this moment of bliss to spark that light deep magma with just a touch of on her clit. He rubbed his palm over it first letting the pink pearl peck out. Clara's hands moved into fist at his chest; clawing him which brought Newt to clench his jaw and take a deep breath.

"Mmm, you look so good, love."

He could feel her clenching to keep him tight to her and that was always a good sign that she was close and that made Newt grateful because he knew he couldn't take much more of this assault. Taking the tip of his fingers he started to tease and pinch at her pearl making her eyes open wide in both pain and pleasure. Her walls gripped him making him still as she rode out her orgasm; when she started to slow Newt knew he needed to do something.

He quickly flipped them and found a new position to find his own end at. When he finally had he rested on top of his lover. He was heavy but it was a welcomed weight, and he quickly rolled off.

Newt looked over at Clara to find her trying to catch her breath; he pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her devastated state. She was a mess and he loved it because she was his mess.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little train wreck. I did my best but it has been awhile so Idk if it turned out any good. Which is why I am always nervous about posting smut/lemons but I guess you guys will be the judge of that won't you. **

**As always thank you to all the followers and Favorites. You guys rock. **


End file.
